


Diakko Drabbles

by Astery



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astery/pseuds/Astery





	Diakko Drabbles

Books. There was something about them. Something about the powerful knowledge they held inside and their ability to take your mind to distant worlds away from reality. Diana loved books. She loved the way she could get so lost and immersed in the words that she would forget to even check the time. She could be over a book for hours to end, without getting bored.

While the blonde usually read alone, this time was different. Much to everyone’s surprise, she actually got Akko to sit down this time around. She and Akko were currently cuddling in the cosy bed, under warm blankets, with the latter’s head resting on the blonde’s chest, reading a book.

Diana was holding the edges of the covers - back and front - while Akko turned the pages whenever she was done. Diana was a fast reader, after all. None of them talked; they both seemed to stay quiet, basking in the comfortable silence that engulfed the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling from the fireplace and the occasional flipping noise the book made every time Akko turned a page.

Unlike the other times however, it was Diana who couldn’t concentrate. Every time she tried to read, her eyes inevitably kept being drawn to Akko’s soft hair. 

When she felt the other’s gaze on her, the brunette looked up.

“Hm?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Diana replied, brushing a strand of hair out of Akko’s face, “it’s just that…” she paused for a moment, “I’m in love with you, you know that?”

The Japanese witch said nothing. Instead, she gave her a grin - the grin Diana loved oh, so much, the one one that always managed to make her melt. The blonde looked into her eyes - those burgundy eyes she would, more often than not, lose herself into. It was moments like that she realised how grateful she was. Had she not met her that fateful day they wouldn’t be here right now. And she wouldn’t have stayed either. Had it not been for Akko, she would have left Luna Nova that night, and she would be living a dull, boring life as the Cavendish head.

“Diana?”

The other girl’s voice was enough to snap her out of her thoughts. Without saying anything, she cupped Akko’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, something that was reciprocated. When they pulled away, she stroked the brunette’s cheeks before planting another soft peck on her lips. After pulling apart again they moved to touch foreheads, gazing into each other’s eyes, smiling. The moment didn’t last long however, with Akko yawning some minutes later. 

“Wow, way to ruin the mood,” Diana chuckled.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Akko rolled her eyes like a child, ”I’m tired. It’s not my fault.”

“That’s alright,” Diana said and gave her a small smile. “You should sleep.”

The brunette nodded and wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist tiredly, resting her cheek on her shoulder and nuzzling her nose in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“Good night, dearest.”


End file.
